we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
The following lists every character in We Happy Few. Playable Characters Main Campaign *Arthur Hastings *Sally Boyle *Ollie Starkey DLC *Roger Bacon *Nick Lightbearer *Victoria Byng Enemy Types & Generic Groups *Crier *Joy Doctor *Bobby **White Bobby **Red Bobby *Downer *Wellie *Wastrel *Headboys *Ploughboys *Soldier Major NPCs *Anton Verloc *Chief Inspector Peters *Gemma Olsen *Gwen Boyle *Helen Faraday *Mr Kite *Percival Hastings *Prudence Holmes *Robert Byng *The Weird Sisters *Uncle Jack Minor NPCs Constables * Constable Burne-Jones * Constable Cozans * Constable Hickingbotham *Constable Rowlandson *Constable Stubbs *Constable Wright Criers * Madame Wanda * Mrs Pankhurst * Mrs Sackville Doctors * Doctor Byron * Doctor Cyril * Doctor Defoe * Doctor Harold Ridgewell * Doctor Hughes * Doctor Jeremy * Doctor Oldershaw Downers * Edith Minturn * Daphne Browning * Gerald Browning * Julia Chaney * Theodore Miner Shopkeepers * Jane Rowbothome * Johnny Bolton * Lionel Castershire * Mrs Pankhurst * Reg Cutty * Stewart Adams Wellies * Beatrice Gates * Benedick Keyes * Cap'n Strawbeard * Edmund Macmillan * Harry Cavendish * Hopkin Jones * James Maxwell * Nick Lightbearer * Richard Arkwright * Roger Bacon * Rupert Underhill * Spud Murphy * William Godwin Wastrels *Celestia Worrall *Charles Peter *Danny Defoe *David Livingstone *Eric Liddell *Eve Camp *Bob Flowerdew *Margery Flowerdew *Humphry Repton *Leslie Petcher *Mrs Marley *Nigel Lawson *Ralph Chunder *Richard Kerr *Sandy Fothergill *Talfryn Pickles *Thomas Cream DLC NPCs They Came From Below * Vivien Eastwood * Peggy Allgood * Watson Lightbearer * Virgil Dainty * Murray Davis * Petunia Penny * Belinda * Morrie Memento * Dottie * Dodo * Barry Bangs We All Fall Down * Maharajkumari Indira Devi Other/Deceased * Maeve O'Naill Hastings * Mr. Hastings * Mrs. Boyle * "Shitty Day" Kid * Uncle Henry Background NPCs All NPCs found in the Garden District, Hamlyn Village and Parade District are randomly generated on each playthrough. Mentioned Characters Other *[[Alice Liddel|'Alice Liddel']] (Supervisor at Haworth Laboratories) *'Anthony Sweet' (Advertised in the news for repairing vents) *'Beatrix Reeve' (A Bird in the Hand) *'Charles Hutton-Lyell' (Discovered seismology, claiming that Hamlyn Village is placed in an area of unusual seismic activity.) *[[Colonel Von Stauffenberg|'Colonel Von Stauffenberg']] (A German military officer from the Wehrmacht and a former head of the Executive Committee) *'E.D. Gibbon' (Hamlyn Amateur Historian mentioned in the newspaper) *'Eleanor Porter' (Guest Editor alongside Uncle Jack in the newspaper) *'Mrs. Dainty' (Old Lady who has lost her cat, Sebastian, she lives at the Thomasina House) *'Nigel Brasenose' (President of the Wellington Wells Classics Society, translates all Uncle Jack transcripts into Latin.) *'Royston Luckinbill' (A police inspector mentioned in earlier builds, made a return in the Lightbearer DLC, mentioned by Uncle Jack on the radio.) *'Sergeant Sargent' (Works at the Wellington Wells Constabulary HQ.) The Hamlyn "O" Courant * Ann Fisher * Charles Dogson * Clive Hamilton * Currer Bell * James Greenwood * Jane Gardiner * John Hart * Mary Ann Evans * Mary Westmacott * Thomas Dilworth List of Names and Dates *John Aleister *Geoffrey Alexander *Michael Altringham *Anthony Belpit *Peter Belpit *Anne Boyle *Elizabeth Boyle *Maureen Brimble *Richard Brownsword *John Burke *Elizabeth Burne-Jones *Pamela Cammish *Anne Coke *Tom Constable *Sheila Crowley *David Crutchley *Gillian Dainty *Sebastian Dainty *Pauline Dainty *Sylvia Dermot *Barbara Dicks *Wendy Drabble *Sandra Felix *Kathleen Fitz-Lloyd *Margaret Gibson *Florence Gilbert *Eileen Hancock *Sandra Hancock *Sylvia Hancock *Margaret Hawkes *Mary Hawkes *Roger Hawkes *Charles Hawtrey *Valerie Hockney *Margaret Luckinbill I *Anne March *Alan Munt *Patrick Munt *Colin Petcher *Brian Pye *Susan Pye *Brian Rooper *Carol Slaymaker *Raymond Slaymaker *Kenneth Spooner *Jean Swern *Barry Waddingham *Elizabeth Waddingham Removed Characters Quest Characters * Anne Askew * George Bailie * Mary Bailie Mentioned Characters *'Beatrice Sackville' (A memeber of the Executive Committee from earlier builds) *'Helena Swanwick' (Mentioned in the newspaper in older versions of the game, had an award for people who'd find her lost cat Whiskers. Probably changed to Mrs. Dainty later on) *'John Michael Osbourne' (The chief chemist at Haworth Pharmaceutical, only mentioned in the newspaper clipping at the PAX 2016 build) *'Mr. Faraday/Michael Faraday' (Mentioned in the newspapers in older builds, James Maxwell was also mentioned to be his chief assistant) Category:Characters